lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Blockhead Autable Wamsley
A goofy, idiot, and lovebird guy who was named Blockhead. Who seems to be an average kind of a guy. But he was not as he seems to cause lot of trouble in his hometown. Crazy as he is, when he used to have a living conscience talking to him which was an old man, who tired to tell him what is right or wrong. But he didn't understand and he mostly did some wrong things that pissed his conscience off. He is also 1105 years old. It went on for years and years. But during all that he was actually was being manipulated by his living subconscious which looked like him and hiding from the deepest part of his brain. Blockhead sometimes don't know who he is as he calls himself "The #1 Guy" because not he has a ego but he calls himself that because he does not really know his true name that much. He's also has very good skills as he was a meta-human and sometimes people think he was from a cartoon. Then he was doing crazy things till one day in the year of 1084. He was all alone in his home. His conscious or his subconscious was gone for no reason, He was all along as for the first he feel sad and scared about being all alone. But that was the time were his mind start to slowly improved and learn about life, He went out of his house and start to find who he was. But after that. His brain was slowly start to hurt as well, This goes on from a few hours while he was walking in the city untill his brain somewhat had a shocked him to the point it knocked him out on the streets of the city and was send into the hospital...But little did he know. It was the start of his new powers and life. Weeks later, he woke up. When he did, Leaving was the first thing that comes up in his mind since he was still a moron. But however when he tired to leave. He moved so fast that he bump and break through the wall. Which surprised him and most people in the building, So he use this newly-found speed to get out of there in one minute. After that he can't control his speed that much as he kept on running into the woods till some rocks he trip over them and rolled lot till he stop. He had fun doing that as he laughed, Then he realize that going so fast that it was the fact he had powers. But he knows he can't use them that much. So he decided to finally know who he is going to be. A fighter, So then he train himself alone for 16 years and up til 1100. That it was his time to be known as "the Number One Fastest" as the Herulean War started. That was the time he may try doing something awesome for the lookout crew. Background (I can't really think of a past for him, so this may be made later on) Personality Even he start to very slowly grow to be smart and mature , He still acts like a idiot who loves to play around with his speed, and get's cocky over himself with speed. But even with all of that he can try to help out people for who needs some help and trying to act nice too. He would go all-out on rare times if things are starting to get really serious. But he loves to be fun like a child as he thinks being too serious would remind him about all the bad times he gone thorough. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength. With his great speed, He can accelerated his Strength to the point he can match most of the fighters of the lookout crew. and can pushing planetary bodies or even more. But however he sometimes hold back his strength to give other a chance a bit. Speed This is where Blockhead is known to be very powerful due to his speed. Ever since his brain got shocked. And now thanks to his power of the speedforce. He has became one of., if not the fasting person on earth as he can use his speed to make huge winds or moving planets just by pure speed, moving into other dimensions, and crossing million times the speed of light in a few sec and more. But however, he does not always use his full speed because he mostly holds back his speed since he does not want to win easily. So he give others a chance to keep him up. But if things were too powerful for him then he won't not hold it back that much anymore, His reactions are the same too. As it be hard to hit him if you were to fight him. He can almost can do anything with speed but however his powers comes from the speedforce, If some kind of attack happens to cut his connection to the speedforce (If anyone knows about it). Then he won't be that fast then he is. But even that he would try to still fight till he gives up. There seems to be no limit for how fast he can go, he goes beyond the Planck time itself. To the point that he's seems to be too fast to be measurement his speed. Thus making having some kind of omnipresent. Durability Even with his great speed, He'll still has a durability of a superhuman which is one of his problems for him but however at any time he want, He can temporally amped himself up to which he can tank star-busting level attacks, Powers and Abilities Speed Steal If he touch or even getting near them, He can steal all of there speed and their kinetic momentum and add to his own which making more fast and powerful and doing that would slowing the target down or immobilizes them to the point they looked frozen like a statue. However, it can be hard to use it if the target is bigger then him and using it to ones that least tell as him is easy to do so. infinite Mass Punch Just by acccelerating into just by near lightspeed, he then use the speedforce to allowing him to increases the mass of his body, thus allowing to hit with a incredibly powerful punch, To the point he can hurt beings that are more powerful then him as it can be powerful as the mass of a small planet to an hypergiant star. A Full-powered one would be one of his most powerful attacks. Super Whirlwind He can use this just by moving his arms fast or just by pure speed, While this attack can dwarf even the world's biggest hurricane. These winds can movie planets as well, But he need's to be carful when he does so as it go out of control if he used it too much. Speed Force Dump If he were to wanna to beat his target fast as he can, Then he would grab the target and he can dump them into the dimension of the Speed Force itself thus removing them from the battle and being stuck in there long as he wants to. But however sizes matters for this attack as well if the target is very big. It's hard to dump them into the force itself. But once there's lot of light while he doing this then there's no escape from it then. Hamon Hamon is based on using the energy of the sun itself through breathing and empowering the body with "ripples" of solar energy. Blockhead had learned this during his 16-year training he easily master it and can use it to make objects using them to be more dangerous, and can destroy vampires and zombies with it as well, combining with the Speed Force makes Blockhead being powerful. Vibrating He can run so fast that he can cause people and things to explode down into a sub-atom level by vibrating through them, He mostly used this against objects. He rarely used it to any person unless he have to get serous and wanna beat them fast as he can. Light and Electricity Manipulation With his Speedforce, He can control any kind of light and electricity, He can even use his all of his body to be made out of them if he wants thus he can go everywhere around the world as long there's light and electricity in the world. Or even the universe itself, He Mostly used this to troll people around the world that criticizing him, He doesn't use it in battle unless he wants so. Transformations Sub-Conscious Form When he is about to die in a near-death state, There was a fail-safe mode inside of him as his subconscious was release from the deepest part of his mind and taken over his body while being all healed and more powerful as ever. This form let's him removed all of his limits and weakness and becoming bloodlust. Battle at 01-89 Ammul Knox was in Supreme City, on November 16, 1100. Ships were launched through the net, into space, and Knox saw a strange man with sunglasses walking around. He scanned the strange man and talked to him. The man wanted to join The Lookout Crew and help out in The Herulean War. Knox tested the mans power, finding out he had incredible speed. The mans name was Blockhead Autable Wamsley. He told Blockhead that he could help fight in the war. Knox flew out into space, following the Earth ships, into battle. They attacked the military satellite, 01-89 Ammul, which had been built by Ammul. The satellite orbited the planet, Bazro, an uninhabited dust planet occasionally used for Herulean military operations. Knox, Nikad, Lumakai, and Blockhead all fought against the Heruleans, along with the Earth fleet. The satellite launched glowing green missiles at the Earth fleet, causing an explosion, and destroying one Earth ship, damaging the others. More missiles were launched. The Earth fleet fought back, surrounding the satellite with ki missiles. The Herulean Commander inside 01-89 Ammul pressed controls and brought up a green energy net, protecting the satellite. Lumakai was almost killed by Herulean ships, which attacked the Earth fleet, and was knocked out. Knox and Nikad began fighting the Herulean ships. The Herulean ships were incredibly strong, it took a lot to destroy them. Knox broke into one ship, killed the crew, and piloted the Herulean ship, crashing it into another ship, and causing an explosion. He the flew from the fire and smoke of the explosion, and fought hard against another ship, destroying it. The ships were strong, and he held them off with lightning magic. He kept dodging their blasts, but eventually, he was weakening, and was surrounded, blasted by the Herulean fleet, and finished off with a missile. Knox floated through space, pieces of his clothing everywhere. His eyes were closed and he was unconscious, slowly floating through space. His staff was also floating in space, away from him. Smoke was coming from his body, from the blast, and his shirt, cloak, and bandana had been disintegrated. His pants were tattered and he had scars and burns on his body. Blockhead came to him, saying he would get him to safety, but then, Knox awoke, continuing to fight. He and Blockhead teamed up against the Herulean fleet. Knox was losing blood from being hit by the Herulean fleet, earlier, so Nikad healed him. It was a long and intense battle and the Heruleans did not go down easy. Sometime in this conflict, the energy net was brought down, and they blew up half of the 01-89 Ammul, but it was still there. Eventually, the Herulean Commander escaped from the burning satellite and fought them. Coraxo the Thunderer joined the conflict as well. The Herulean Commander was powerful and kept regenerating, but eventually, they stunned him, temporarily stopping his regeneration, and they combined their attacks to disintegrate him before his regeneration could come back. Nikad blew up the remains of the 01-89 Ammul and Knox, along with Blockhead, destroyed Bazro, the planet it had orbited. Knox teleported back to Earth, appearing in the middle of Supreme City. Blockhead also appeared in Supreme City, his sunglasses missing, his clothes tattered, and his face burnt, from the battle. Earth had won, but had lost some 4,000 soldiers. Later. Blockhead was busy after the battle. He had many problems on his own when someone who seems to looked like a cosmic bring whos sees him as one of the "The Chosen" and needs his help to a mad legion of demons in a far far far away galaxy. (Which was over 666 billion lightyears away.) He decided to leave earth and to learn more about who he is really going to become. He's currently fighting in a galaxy. 4 Years later For four years, He has been protecting that galaxy as hard as he can. To the point he went all-out use of the speedforce when facing universe-destroyers demons coming from other multiverse and almost died at a Higher Dimensional Being that also destroyed endless and beyond number universes before. But Blockhead rosed up and unleash his bit of the Chosen powers unaware as he using everything he got to save who he loves which was so powerful. That the higher dimensional was scared of his power and ran away. He was about to die but then the cosmic being that he met came to him and healed him. As he woke up he started to remember his past that he was born at Age 1 when he used to born in a meta-human planet that was long ago destroyed. He was the only special kind of his own race having to live young forever but it comes with a cursed by having his Subconsicous being a demon inside his mind. Then he'll escape into space and went to many planets which each planet he landed. He forgets who he was and rised in each planets to learn, fighting to death, happyness, sadnessn, being useless, nice, a jerk and almost all kinds of things he became. It kept happening till he went to earth during around the 900s. He kept going planet to planet due to his subconscious getting over him and destroyed all life of each planet as he was a destoryer of planets. Depressed by this he started to lose his will and knowing he killed billions in the past. He feels like he needs to kill himself for all the sins he had done back then. But the cosmic being revealed himself to the Enzo , god of love and stress. He told him that he was already forgived his past sins when he went to the galaxy so not only he was really one of the Chosen but to unaware getting rid of his sins as well. Learning this, Blockhead get's up and start to matured knowing that he a great hero of his own for what he done. Enzo smlies and disappeared once again And now, The far-away galaxy cheer at his victory when he finally beaten all the demons and now knowing he would become gods for who he really is. Back then he used want to go back to earth. But he decided that he must stay at the galaxy for knowing who he is and now started an empire which is called The Blocky Empire (Due to one of the planets nearly having the same tech as Earth) and is now a king of his galaxy, Now, His dreams and goal for his empire is to bring life to all dead planets of the univserse. So that the universe would be populated and bring into it's peace. Great Universal Revolution However, Those dreams never happened when the Great Universal Revolution started. It became so big. That Blockhead and his Empire knew they won't stand a chance. So Blockhead decided to move his planet with his most fastest speed to get away as far they can beyond the Multiverse. Thus, They never returned. But no one knows what had happen to them or where they gone off. Not even the gods...Maybe you can think of a fate that happened to them.Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Speedforce Users Category:Pages added by Undylan Category:Lookout Crew Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II